


Kiss me

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Series: The Rough-Riders [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: "I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend.", Fluff, Holding Hands, Jacksonville Fl, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sami's P.O.V, Wwe Live Show, kissing In Front Of An audience, on-Screen Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean stop!"<br/>"Why."<br/>"WE CANT DO THIS HERE!?"<br/>"Bet."<br/>.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

"You know I'm gonna win,right?"

"Yeah,yeah."

We were in Jacksonville Florida for a live show. We had to go on first because Dean had to leave for Orlando to take Romans place against Seth.

"Shit,come closer."

He raps his arms around me and and places wet kisses to my cheeks.

"Stop,what are you.."

"Ew..Get a room."

I look over and see Kevin passing us

_'I guess it's time to go out there,now."_

I could hear him talking,so I decided to interrupt.

"Sorry,babe gotta blast."

I give him a quick peck before running off.

"BABE?!"

"PEOPLE OF JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA TONIGHT YOU WILL WITNESS-"

I told them to play my music during his speech..It also helped him he was getting booed badly..

I came to the rescue dancing my way out. The boos turned into cheers as I made my way down. As I try to get into the ring I could've sworn that I heard someone sobbing.

"Oh my god he's next! Hes here!"

I look around and. ....

_'Ah! There she is!'_

She looks around..Maybe 14-15?

She's wearing one of Deans shirts so I think she's happy to see him.

Deans music suddenly plays and the crying gets worse.

I look at Dean walking down then look back at her and see that her eyes were glued to him. As he made his way to the ring I had to point it out to him,so I nudge him and say.

"Hey,look over there."

"What,where?"

I point at her without trying to get noticed. A smile spreds across his face,showing off his dimples. 

"S'at so!"

He holds his title up one more time before handing it to the ref.

**DING DING DING**

As soon as the bell rings Kevin quickly escapes with the mic in hand.

"NOW LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED! TONIGHT YOU WILL WITNESS ME BECOME WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! AH-"

Before he could finish Dean and I had already rolled out of the ring. 

We continued our assault outside of the ring only to hear Kevin's screams and that of the girls cries. We finally worked Kevin back into the ring.

It's not abnormal for us to work together,we always do.But we have to draw the line somewhere.

But as always there are comments. You can see it on posters,or the rudest of people will just shout them at you.

' _COME ON AMBROSE!'_

_'OWENS SUCKS!'_

_'YEAH GO AND HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND'_

Boyfriend?

I look over at Dean,and..He's giving me a look. Just then he licks his lips and walks towards me. I put my arms up ready to fight back when all of a sudden he lightly puts his hands on both sides of my face. I can feel his thumb caress my cheek and I could see him inching closer.

"Dean stop!"

"Why."

"WE CANT DO THIS HERE!?"

"Bet."

He snaps me out of my thoughts by slamming his lips onto mine.

_'The crowd! Shit the crowd!'_

"Dean..Stop it people are looking.." 

"I don't care,let em look."

He continues to kiss me,and..The people are so loud..

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!"

KEVIN!

Dean is gonna be the death of me.

To his surprise I kiss back,just to get to Kevin. I always get so into it. If we weren't in the ring right now we would've been naked already. 

All of a sudden I hear Kevin shouting as he charges for us.

We separate and continue with the match.                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hits Kevin with the Dirty Deeds and retains his title, I of course am happy for him..But it wouldn't be so bad if i had it.

I roll back in the ring and stare at him like an angry mother with my arms crossed. He turns around and smirks at me. A kiss on the cheek and he's off to Orlando. 

I wait until we're backstage to catch up with him.

"So uh,I had fun!"

"Hmm,you need it,huh?"

"I..What? What do I need? And if you think you're getting away with this mister you're badly mistaken!"

 "You're too cute,Sami..Keep getting mad,come on~"

What on earth!?

"I will not!"

"Aww."

He wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck.

"Ugh,Dean stop..Stop it."

He stops by my ear and moans into it.

"Fuck Dean,stop."

"Later?"

....

"Later."

He craddles my face in his hands again and kisses me,almost like in the ring.

"Dean? Is that you?"

He pulls away and looks back. it's just Renee..

"Yeah? What is it."

"Why did you kiss poor little Sami here?"

"Because I wanted to see what the crowd would do."

Renee didn't have trust issues so she believes everything he says.

"Ok but can you please not do that again?"

He tilts his head to the side,as if he was debating with himself.

"Hmm..I guess so."

She laughs

"Ok,thanks!"

She gives him a kiss that leaves a smudge pink mark on his cheek.

"Ugh!"

Renee and Sami both laugh at his attempt to wipe it off.

"Ok I guess I'll see you soon Dean,goodbye Sami!" 

They both waive her bye.

"So you wanna come to Orlando with me?"

He looks at Dean and smiles.

"SURE!"

He takes Deans hand and they walk to a rental car and drove off to Orlando where Dean would have a successful tital defence against Seth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The girl is me..I was just so happy to see them all..


End file.
